Koko's Trick
by littledoggy
Summary: Kokoroyomi decides to play a trick! Find out inside what it is. Hehe. Please, read and review! ONESHOT


Hi, this is a short one chapter story I came up with. Hope you like it! Now down to the usual disclaimer…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Koko's Trick**

',',

The room was abuzz with loud voices. For a certain boy, though, there were more than just voices. Make that voices around the classroom and voices in his head as well. The noise nearly deafened him, never mind that he had the mind-reading alice. Why, oh why, did he end up with this particular alice?

Thinking back, Kokoroyomi wouldn't exchange his alice for any other alice in the world. True, it could be annoying at times to hear double of what his fellow classmates hear, but look on the bright side. He, and he alone (in that class anyway), could hear another person's innermost thoughts. He especially liked hearing Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume's thoughts.

_Those two would make such a great couple,_ he reflected. _Pity Mikan is rather oblivious to that fact. She knows totally zero about love and crushes. Hyuuga-san? He's hesitant to admit it lest Persona hurts her. I wonder why he still obeys Persona though._

The door to the classroom opened just a creak as Narumi sensei entered the class. Kokoroyomi couldn't resist taking a peek into the teacher's mind. Trying his best to focus his attention on him, he narrowed his eyes to filter the students' voices from the teacher's.

_So the new teacher will come tomorrow huh? And I have to meet him at the gates,_ Narumi-sensei thought. Kokoroyomi perked up. This was a piece of juicy news! Now if only he could pull a prank before he graduates next month…

"Kokoroyomi! Hey Kokoroyomi-san!" Iincho hissed. "Get up!"

The boy started and stood up rather hastily. The entire class was already on their feet, ready to greet their teacher. He chortled in embarrassment. _Guess I got carried away. At least I have a plan…_

He laughed softly to himself, earning stares from his friends.

_Is he sane?_ One thought uncertainly.

"I'm very sane, thank you!" Kokoroyomi snapped. The boy flinched and decided to keep silent. Kokoroyomi growled under his breath and looked down to his table, preparing for his little joke…

Mwahahahaz…this is going to be fun.

….

The Elementary Class B students chattered animatedly in the class. The reason? The absence of a teacher. Screams and yells filled the room, making it sound more like a market or a zoo than a classroom.

Students were floating in the air. Some even had faces of animals while the rest of their torso remained human! Freaky? You bet!

The door opened abruptly, ending the students' talk. One leather-clad foot stepped into the class. It was quickly followed by dull brown trousers and matching coat. Alert eyes scanned the room, half covered by dirty blonde hair.

"Good morning, I am the new teacher," Kokoroyomi declared, smiling at the students. Boos and other comments followed this comments. "Any problem?" _Hehe, pretending to be the new teacher is going to be fun. What a shock they will get tomorrow. Poor future sensei…whoever you are._

"Yeah. This isn't a meeting, so why are you wearing such formal clothes sensei?" a boy jeered.

Kokoroyomi raised an eyebrow. "What I wear is not your concern. By the way, you had better complete the work Jinno-sensei gave you. He's in a bad mood today." Ignoring the wide-eyed stare he received from the baffled boy, he turned to face the class.

"Any questions?" he asked jovially. "Eh, don't worry. He likes you too," he directed at a girl who had her eyes trained on a small hole in her desk. She looked up in surprise and blushed. Several places away, a boy did likewise.

"I suggest you don't skip class. I presume Narumi sensei will be here next?" He asked yet another boy sitting at the back row. This boy had red hair that was more to brown. A manga slipped down his face, revealing unfeeling violet eyes.

_So much like Hyuuga-san,_ Kokoroyomi thought in amusement. _Hyuuga-san…meet your junior._

"What do you want?" the boy asked coldly.

_Even their attitudes are alike…_ "Nothing Jiro-chan." (I would like to tell you that I don't know any Japanese names, so please don't flame me because of them)

He could see suspicion in those violet eyes. The boy sat up an inch more erect in his chair. Not that it made a difference. Several girls cooed and blushed.

_Definitely like Hyuuga-san. A girl-magnet, ne?_ A jet of water shot out of the boy's palm, successfully dousing the giggling girls in water. They squealed in dismay and tried to wring water out of their hair.

Kokoroyomi raised a brow. Water? Despite their similarities, they have opposing alices? Interesting. Sighing, he did nothing to stop or punish Jiro. He knew the consequences too well. Who wouldn't after being in the same class as Natsume for years?

"Okay…and you," he said, hitting his fist on the table nearest to him. He was not really surprised when the boy flickered and disappeared. The real student blinked sleepily up at him.

"Hm? Is class over yet?" he mumbled.

"Iie. And I advise you not to sleep in my class. Illusion does not work on me." Truth was, Kokoroyomi had tried reading his mind but only received snores from the other end.

_CRASH!_

Sudden chaos erupted in the classroom when the boy fell backwards off his chair in shock. The table behind his was pushed behind, knocking the breath out of a girl. Meanwhile the boy lay on the floor, dazed. His classmates gathered around him in concern. Jiro stayed where he was.

Someone helped the boy up and replaced his chair. In no time at all he was back at his place behind his desk. He was very much shaken after the unexpected event. The majority of the students shot Kokoroyomi scared glances.

He smirked. They were gullible and easy to trick. He spent the rest of the period throwing comments at students after reading their minds. You may be sure that they were scared stiff of him by the time the hour died.

"Oh, and try not to hate me okay?" Kokoroyomi teased. The terrified looks on the students' faces were priceless.

The bell rang signifying lunch break. The students made a mad dash to run out of the classroom, glad to finally be able to get away from the freaky 'teacher'. Kokoroyomi chuckled to himself and went back to his dormitory, where he laughed until his stomach hurt so much he could hardly stand.

Panting heavily, he went to the canteen, making a promise to himself at the same time. He _must_ see the new teacher's reaction tomorrow.

….

Coincidentally, the new teacher had dirty blonde hair too! Instead of black leather shoes he wore brown ones while the dull brown coat was replaced by a casual white T-shirt somewhat like what Narumi sensei wore.

He cleared his throat to speak, oblivious to the tension hanging heavy in the atmosphere of the room. "Ohayo -"

_CRASH! BANG! SLAM!_

The scraping of chairs against the floor was deafening. The new teacher watched all this with utmost amazement. In the blink of an eye, the students had filed out of the room. Some threw scared glances at the petrified teacher. The exception was Jiro who was staring at him long and hard.

The poor man couldn't fathom what had befallen him that morning. What had he done wrong?

"What did I do?" he lamented out loud to no one in particular. Jiro glared at him in annoyance.

_SPLASH!_

That was the last straw. The teacher screamed like a girl and ran out of the room, drenched to the skin by an enormous wave of water. Jiro snorted and resumed reading his manga.

"Baka."

….

Kokoroyomi watched this exchange in glee. His plan worked out after all! Mwahahahahahaaa…

He was laughing so hard, he didn't see someone creep up behind him, watching him with striking violet eyes.

_You're going to pay,_ he heard in his mind. Turning around with tears in his eyes from excessive laughing, he saw Jiro standing behind him, his arms crossed. Kokoroyomi gulped and ran for his life. He wasn't about to face a junior Natsume, oh no. Not him.

Jiro watched him go emotionlessly. He snorted softly to himself then walked away down the corridor.

_I knew you weren't the teacher all along,_ Kokoroyomi caught the sentence hanging in the air as he ran away. He raised a brow in admiration. Yup, that was Natsume kouhai all right. Those two must meet up someday.

',',

O-kay, looking back, this one-shot sucks. Hope you readers liked it anyway. It's the best I can do. I think. Come to think of it, I probably could do better…Whatever.

Bye! And don't forget to review!


End file.
